RivaMika Week: Tarot Cards
by Anastrisha
Summary: RivaMika Week presents: Tarot Cards.
1. Day 1

**DAY 1: December 25th (Levi's Birthday)**

 **Tarot Cards - The Fool and The Chariot**

 **THE FOOL / "His views are unconventional."**

 **THE CHARIOT / "He wins the race after traveling far and wide to achieve his goals."**

 **Hi guys! this is my contribute to Day 1! hope you like it!**

 **I'm kinda late because of our internet got shut down for a while, and so I'm posting this right away when our internet got back on.**

 **And oh, for your information, we're following their timeline where instead of today's Dec 27, for them it's still Dec 26.**

 **Also Available in Wattpad.**

PS. I was about to just kill them, but then I decided to make a happy book once in a while.

* * *

 **The world is cruel.**

In his eyes, the world was just plain black and white.

He did not care about what other people do, or think about him.

For him living was just something pointless.

He lives his lives at an autopilot mode.

Every day, he does the same thing.

 _ **Then she came along and changes everything.**_

Today was just like any other day; he woke up to work in a cafe, serving the people and occasionally making their beverages himself.

Just like any other day old and new customers went in.

The bell's ring sounded, indicating that a new customer went in.

Just as he was about to greet the customer while in the counter, as soon as he look at the raven hair woman, he was dumbfounded.

Her shoulder-length hair was long enough to hide the red scarf at her neck. He notices how the woman tugged her above-the-knee white dress, a sign that she was not use at wearing short dress.

He was still astonished by her that he did not notice he was staring at her for quite a long time. Only when a sweet feminine voice disturbs him did he come back from reality.

"Uhm, can I take my order?"

 _'What the hell am I doing?'_ Levi thought to himself as he snaps back. He glared at the woman again who was now in front of him, taking an order.

"Welcome to the Wings of Freedom Cafe, what would you like to order?" He asks in his business yet casual tone.

The woman glances at the menu above her, caressing her chin with her hand as she decide what it would be.

"A hot chocolate and a slice of cake." She said after staring back at him.

"What kind of cake?"

"What are there?" she asks while tugging her scarf.

"Well we have vanilla, chocolate, blueberry, strawberry, a brazo de mercedes, and cookie cupcakes." He answered while remembering all the cakes still available.

"Then a strawberry cake, please."

Levi types her orders at the flat screen in front of him and once he finish typing, he glance back at her and ask her one more thing.

"Would that be all?"

"Yes."

Levi glances at the screen and back to her and tell her the price. She just nodded and gave the exact money, which Levi thanks her for as he was obligated to.

The woman leaves as soon as he gave her number card. Levi just sighs and went to the kitchen.

"Hey Four Eyes, switch position." He said as soon as he saw the messy ponytailed dark brown hair of a woman.

The woman just salutes at him and shriek, "Sure thing, Levi!"

Then Levi starts making her hot chocolate. A minute came and he was finish, putting it in a silver round tray, then he proceeds by getting a slice of strawberry cake inside the ref then put it in the tray, once he was finish, he went outside the kitchen to find her.

It takes him some seconds to find her. After all she was just sitting near the kitchen, at the farthest corner near a window, silently watching the view outside while she was holding her scarf, tugging it upward to hide her face.

Once he was at her table, he made sure to make some loud sound while putting down the plate and the mug.

After he place all the stuff at the table, he glance at her and saw that her eyes was red from crying, when she realize he saw her eyes, she hurriedly tug her scarf upward to trying to hide it and glance at the window once again.

"T-thank you." She muttered still not looking at him.

"Don't mention it." He replied while getting the number card, standing up properly he left her since he know she would need some alone time.

For the last 30 minutes, she was there for thirty minutes, her mug still half-full of chocolate, her cake just recently finished as she took a one last scoop and eat it.

If you look at her you would think that she was just enjoying the view while quietly and slowly finishing her food and drink, but looking closely, she was not really enjoying the view but was staring blankly at the space in front of her, her eyes was crying that made it hard for her to eat with her trying to hide the tears and the fact that her scarf was covering her mouth.

But he saw her tears before and up til' now, he knows she might have come here to relax her mind and cry out all the emotions she have.

"Hey Four Eyes, don't you think it's time for you to learn how to manage your boyfriend's business?" He asks still looking at the woman and not at the woman he's addressing.

"Hu- Erwin is not my boyfriend, you shorty!" The woman yelled her face was red.

Levi rolled an eye at her as he went to the kitchen.

"Yeah, yeah just take in-charge while I'll do something." He said not looking back or hearing her answer.

Levi took a cookie cupcake at the kitchen and went straight to the woman.

"Here." He said handing over the cupcake.

She brushes her tears off her eyes with her hands before she stares at the man and the cupcake.

"Sorry, but I didn't order a cupcake."

"I know you didn't order a cupcake, it's just that this is on me."

Black meets black as soon as she stare at his eyes, wondering if he's lying or not.

"Look if you'll get sick or die eating this, I'll take the blame. Happy?"

She laugh weakly at his outburst, accepting his cupcake, she bows slightly and thank him.

"Thank you."

Levi smiled slightly at her.

"Don't mention it... I'll do anything to make you smile." Levi's eyes widen as soon as he realized what he said, clearly did not expecting to say something that supposed to be only for his mind.

"Why?" the woman asks that made him snap back once again. He knows he has no escaping to it already, he can't just say he didn't meant it as it would break the woman's heart more.

Instead, he sighs and not looking at her direction, he answered her truthfully.

"Honestly? I don't know. All I know is just it's painful for me to see you crying sadly."

The woman still gazes at his eyes to see if he was lying or not, not seeing any form of lying she smiled weakly at him and thank him.

"My names Mikasa, by the way." She continued.

The guy looks at Mikasa, and gave her his hand as he introduces himself.

"I'm Levi."

Then they shake hands clearly both hiding the fact how it felt like it sparks as soon as their hands meet.

After that, the woman comes every day to have some drink and visit him. The man, when not busy would go and sit next to her and chat with her.

That's when he learned that she was two years younger than him and that she was still a college student and then he learned that the day she saw her crying was because her ex just broke up with her in their first monthsary.

They talk a lot of things about their likes and dislikes, and realized how similar they are.

"Congrats on graduating collage yesterday, Mikasa." He said messing her hair.

"Hey! Don't ruin my hair." She yelled at him while covering her hair from him.

The man laughs at her reaction as he takes a sit in front of her.

"So then have you thought about what you'll be doing next?" he asks after he was comfortably sitting.

Mikasa hesitated for a while before she answers, "About that Levi... I think this would be my last visit."

Levi's lips change from smiling to serious as he heard those words from her.

"What do you mean?"

"Tomorrow, I'll be going to my uncle's place since my work is near there... And it's quite far from here for me to go every day."

'Then why tell this to me right now?' 'Are you fucking kidding me?' he wanted to say those words, but he didn't want to fight with her at their last meeting.

Sighing deeply, he smiled weakly at her as he holds her hands that were resting at the table.

"Congrats on getting a new job then."

Mikasa gaze at him surprise at his reaction. She thought he would go angry at her for not telling it to him sooner. Mikasa's lips forms a smile erasing the surprise in her face.

"Thanks, Levi."

"Just promise me would you?"

Mikasa tilted her head slightly and ask, "What is it?"

"Promise me that you'll not forget me and you'll visit me if you have some time."

"I promise."

After that they said their goodbyes and Mikasa leaves leaving Levi a gift.

It was a picture frame.

He remembered when the picture was taken, It was Mikasa's birthday that time, Levi decided to celebrate it earlier with only him and her, the cake he made was sabotage a bit as Levi took some icing and put it in Mikasa's face, Mikasa got angry at it and did the same thing at Levi's face.

In the end, Hange was only able to take Mikasa putting an icing at his smiling face. Flipping it over, there was a written address that he guesses was indicating where it was made.

He grinned as he hold the picture frame and sighs deeply as he knows this would be the last day he'll see the colours of the world.

After that day, Levi continued working as if nothing happened, as if he never met her.

But he can never deny that every time he'll see a black-hair woman that has fair skin wearing a red scarf, his heart would beat fast and memories of that woman flashback at his mind.

A feeling of nostalgia, pain and something that would warm and pound his heart fast would come to him. Not knowing what this feeling was. He decided to consult his pal.

"Hey, Four Eyes."

"What is it Levi?" Hange ask while switching the open sign to close at the door.

Levi breaths deeply thinking if it was best to ask about it, finally he stops dusting off the dirt from the counter with a cloth and decided to confront about it.

"What do you call this feeling where if you remember someone, your heart would feel warm and like someone is squeezing it that make it pounds so fast..."

"Huh?" she asks, now staring at Levi confused and curious.

Then suddenly, with her highly intellect brain, she was able to piece it altogether, Mikasa not visiting anymore and Levi getting a weird feeling, there was only one feeling she know what it may be, her confused change to excitement as she grab's Levi's hands and shriek.

"Oh my gosh, Levi! Don't you know what that's means?"

"That I may have a heart disease?" He asks slowly trying to get his hands free from her grip, _but he was too late._

Griping his hand more tightly, Hange jump and jump, Levi being at the other side of the counter, shout in pain as his body get hit at the handles of the drawer.

"No! It means you're in love!"

"In love?"

"Yeah, in love! Oh my gosh, I'm going to tell Erwin about this!" As soon as she finishes yelling, she quickly grabs her phone and called Erwin.

In normal situation, he would have been angered and chuckle as Hange would tell something stupid about him to Erwin by calling him at her phone when Erwin was just 3 meters away from them and was just sitting at his office.

But this was not a normal situation, because this time he learned that he was in love to the person that just left him.

He didn't know what to do, so he just nods off and told Hange to tell Erwin he'll be going early as he need to do something. And this something was to think.

Letting himself fall at the bed, he close his eyes and tried to think.

'Is this really love?' he thought to himself as memories of Mikasa came in.

"Love...What is love?" He asks to himself again as he stares blankly at the roof, his mind too focus remembering a certain conversation he had with Mikasa.

 _There weren't a lot of people today at the cafe as the rain pounds heavily outside. Customers inside where people either waiting for someone to fetch them or was just waiting for the rain to stop, or both._

 _A certain raven-hair woman tugs her scarf as she felt the cold air going pass her while reading the book, not daring to remove her eyesight from the words._

 _"What are you reading?"_

 _"A book." She answered to the certain man as that man sits in front of her._

 _"What's the title?" He sighed, rolling an eye at her_

 _'She's kidding around again' he thought so he continued._

 _"The Fault In Our Stars." She answered quickly as soon as he finishes asking._

 _"Well that's a weird name."_

 _For a split second, Mikasa glared at him and back to the words._

 _"Whatever."_

 _"What is it about?"_

 _"It's about two people falling in love with death against it."_

 _"Why would be death against it?"_

 _"Because there's a tendency the girl might die."_

 _"Why so?"_

 _"Because the girl is sick, okay? So can you shut up, I'm at a dramatic part already."_

 _Levi stares at the woman reading again, his thought was so loud that he didn't know that it slips from his mouth._

 _"What's love anyway?"_

 _Mikasa suddenly stop herself from reading, closing the book, she glare at Levi with a shock look, astonish as Levi never knew the most recognize feeling of all._

 _"You don't know?" She asks her eyes still wide from what she heard._

 _"Huh? What I don't know?" He answered clearly not having any idea what she was referring to._

 _"You know... Love." It was Levi's turn to be surprise. He never realize until know that he was able to speak what was supposed to be for his mind._

 _'This is the second time I spoke my thoughts accidentally, I should really stay alert when I'm with her.' He thought as he stares at Mikasa._

 _Blinking, he shrugs his shoulder as an answer._

 _"What?" The woman said disbelief._

 _"I didn't have my parents since I was little and was sent to my uncle who always was not at home and I don't really care about other people, so yeah."_

 _A moment pass in silent, Mikasa stares at Levi with sad and surprised eyes, while Levi's eyes stares back at her with a look indicating that she has nothing to do with it so she don't need to apologize._

 _Mikasa decided it was time someone break the ice and if there would be it would be her._

 _"Well... Levi, Love is when your heart beat fast for so-"_

 _"I want's its definition not description." He cut her off, which earned him a deadly glare from Mikasa._

 _"Well love is a strong emotion you feel for a person! Happy?"_

 _Levi laughs at her yell and nodded happily._

His eyes widen at the realization.

'How could I been so blind? It was love, it was love that made him want to take care of her, and see her not crying but happy... It was love.' He thought to himself as he snatch the picture frame that Mikasa gave to him.

He flips it over to see the written address. He didn't know what it was, but something was telling him that he'll find her at this address.

 **The world is cruel, yet so beautiful.**

That's what I can say to this world as I watch the city's skyline while listening to the sweet voice of the attendant telling us we would be landing in few minutes.

He grinned, knowing he was about to see her face again.

He didn't waste a beat as he commutes himself to the address.

He watches as the taxi driver drive to go his destination. He can't help it but smiles as he look at the picture frame he was holding.

'I'll see you soon enough.' he thought to himself as he stroke Mikasa's cheek in the picture.

He glance at the house in front of him, _this was where the address lead him._

He went towards the gate and press the button to let the owners know there was a visitor.

He waited for a while and watch as the door open, spitting a beautiful lady followed by two young kids, the boy looks to be five years old while the girl looks to be at three.

"Levi!" The woman shrieks in delight as she hurriedly opens the gate and hug him.

"I miss you, Levi." The lady said with a sweet voice.

"I miss you too... Mikasa." Levi said as he hugs her back.

"Daddy! You're back." The kids yelled in chorus as they went to hug their dad, their mom seeing this parted herself from the hug for them to hug him.

Levi smiled at the kids and hugged them, "And I also miss you too, kids."

"Welcome home dad!" They said once again in chorus as they hugged him.

"Then, would you mind and carry this bag to our house? Your presents are in there."

"Thanks Dad!" They screamed as the boy took Levi's baggage leaving the girl to get the picture frame his dad is holding before she followed his brother to their house.

He glance at the lady besides him, putting his hands at hers, he spoke.

"It's been seven years right?"

The girl looks at him with a puzzled look.

"Levi you went to that trip one month ago."

Levi chuckled as he put his hands at her waist and kisses her forehead, then he looked at her dazzling eyes and said, "I meant since I got here, Remember?"

Mikasa smiles as she remembers him running to her seven years ago.

"Of course I remember."

 _He travel's far and wide to find her and get her heart._

 _Following the address, he bought an airplane ticket going to that place, even though he could just use his car and drive towards the other city, but he wants to see Mikasa so badly that he decided to book the earliest airplane ticket going there –even though the earliest airplane ticket was going to fly one hour from that time._

 _"Oh fuck." He thought to himself as he saw that it would fly one hour from now._

 _Quickly he took his bag and quickly put everything he needed inside then he runs towards his car, locking the door behind as he goes._

 _It would take one hour to get there normally, but with him, not having enough time, he turn the engine fast as he could as he drives the car in such a fast speed and used all the shortcuts he knows to get there._

 _With ten minutes to spare, he parks his car and locked it as he hurriedly went inside and bought the ticket._

 _Three minutes until the fly, he hurriedly went to take a seat in the plane, breathing heavily as he thanks all the Gods he could remember._

 _Then the airplane flied as soon as he finishes thanking the Gods. He looks at the city at the window and smiled._

 _'I'll get to see you soon, Mikasa'_

 _Once the airplane landed, he took the nearest cab and told him the address._

 _He watch the view as he relax himself. He didn't think what would happen next, and just thought that he just wanted to see her and tell her his feelings before its too late... Not once have it cross to his mind of what if she wasn't there._

 _He had faith, a faith that she gave this picture frame with an address in the back purposely._

 _"We're here." The driver announce making Levi to glance at the place._

 _He was in a village full of house, but what clearly got his attention was that it was already night._

 _'What if Mikasa's still sleeping?' he thought._

 _"Mister?" The driver ask, worried in his eyes. Levi realized that he was still sitting in his taxi and waiating to be paid._

 _"I-I'm fine. Here." He said hoarsely as he paid him and went outside._

 _Once outside, the taxi drove off leaving him alone. Before Levi could go and find the house that matches the address. He already found her._

 _At the other side of the street, a woman with a red scarf was walking towards her home, Levi was quite to see her right there and right now._

 _"M-Mikasa?" He said in a voice loud enough for her to hear._

 _The woman stops from unlocking the gate and slowly glances at her back, and there she saw the man he left at the other city._

 _"Levi." She said._

 _Grinning happily, Levi run towards her and hugged the woman who still yet quite surprise by the on-going events._

 _Just as she was about to open her mouth, a masculine voice stop her._

 _"I love you Mikasa."_

 _The woman was full of tears when she realized what the man she have loved whispered in her ears._

 _"You don't know how many days I have been waiting for that." She answered as she hugged him back and finally continued her speech in a whisper at his ear, "I love you so much, Levi."_

 _And finally parting their faces, Levi kiss her letting her know how much he loves and craves her._

"Speaking of which, I thought you were going back tomorrow?" she continued.

Levi just grinned and answered, "Well, there were some change with plans. Well then It's my turn to question you."

"What is it?" Mikasa asked as she cling more to him.

"After seven years, I never ask you about this but, how did you know I would find you? I mean that's the reason why you gave me the address right?"

Mikasa smirk at him as she touches his tip nose with her own. She smiled widely when she felt his breath.

With Mikasa's eyes staring back at his own eyes, she answered, "I just felt like you would want to find me. Oh, and happy birthday."

Can't handle the temptation anymore, Levi just say the statement he wanted to say from the start he saw her.

"I love you, Mikasa."

"I love you too, Levi."

Then they finally seal their love with a kiss under the sunset.


	2. Day 2

**Tarot Cards - The Empress, The High Priestess, The Magician and The Emperor.**

 **THE EMPRESS / "She brims full of life, and life revolves around her."**

 **THE HIGH PRIESTESS / "While the world around her is in constant motion, she stands firm in her ground of logic and intuition."**

 **THE MAGICIAN / "He is the energy that drives; the one who sparks interest."**

 **THE EMPEROR / "He holds power effortlessly in his hands."**

 **I'm sorry for being late. Better late than none right?**

 **Well hope you like it.**

 **AU Witch!Mikasa Prince!Levi King!Kenny Witch!Ymir Princess!Krista**

 **Implified YmirxChrista and slightly LevixChrista.**

* * *

Once he reaches the borders of the forest, the sunlight that was touching his skin as he travels with his horse quickly got caught in the leaves of the tall trees.

Getting down from his horse, he tied the rope that the horse is tied to a tree.

The dirt quickly touch his black boots as he step on the ground, making him frown as the idea of the boots getting dirtied hit him.

"Oh, you're here again." A serene feminine voice said coming from behind him.

As soon as he heard the voice, he quickly glances at his back to greet the gorgeous woman.

"Hello to you to, Mikasa." He greeted and then bowed his head slightly.

"It's been a while since we saw each other, Levi. Do you want to take a walk?" The woman asks calmly.

The man chuckle before he answers her with his sweet and teasing tone.

"It'll be my pleasure."

The girl nods before proceeding to walk the border of the lake.

A moment passes by with both of them just quietly walking as they watch the animals and insects do their routine.

The birds were singing as the creatures in the forest play. The woman giggles as the cold air pass them.

Slowing her pace as she watches the clouds hiding the sun, she asks, "So then, tell me why the crown prince of the Ackerman Kingdom, unexpectedly visit the forest at the middle of the day, when he usually visit only once a month –which should be one week from now?"

Levi stops from his tracks as he stares blankly at the raven hair of the woman. Black meets black as Mikasa glance back at him.

Messing his own raven hair, he answered hoarsely.

"Well... It's just that my father, the shitty king..."

Mikasa rolled her eyes as she heard him bad mouthing.

 _'_ _Is that how a prince should be? What a typical Levi. And I thought you learned how to be a gentleman from how you act this earlier.'_ she wanted to say, but knowing the mood, she decided not to.

"And what about this 'Shitty king', father of yours?" she asked.

"Ah, well you see that shitty, not-good-for-nothing Kenny decided that it was time for me to have a fucking fiancé..."

Mikasa sighed, knowing already what happened next.

"So this morning, at his throne hall, He suddenly told me that I would be marrying this fucking princess of the Neighbouring country, so-"

"You decline the offer and went here since you know your dad would not dare to take a step in this 'Forbidden Forest'." Mikasa continued, cutting him off.

She glances back at the man, inspecting how his expressions change from calm to anger. She smiled weakly after she sighed.

Walking slowly closer to face him, she continued.

"So what do you decide to do after this?" she asks.

Levi tilted his head his gazed shifted from her to the lake as he spoke.

"To be honest, I thought I should just leave that God damn kingdom once and for all and live with you."

 _'_ _There it goes again.'_ She thought to herself as her heartbeats suddenly pounds abnormally _again_.

"Instead of doing that, how about I'll just help you with your problem then?" She asks, making Levi stare back at her, his face clearly surprised at what she said.

"You mean you can help me?"

She nodded at him as she cross her one arm, her other free arm is slightly held high.

"I'm a witch, remember?" As soon as she reminded him about it, a red flame suddenly appears at her pointy finger that was held high.

Twirling her pointing finger, she plays with the fire as she continued, "Field in love is something that even a low-level witch can expert at."

Levi watches as the high-level witch stares at the fire as she plays with it, making him easily reminded how this woman in front of him is considered to be one of the best witches in the history.

"Well, whose this 'lucky girl' I'm going to play- help you with?" The woman asks to the still-stunned man in front of her.

"Historia Reiss." He said automatically as soon as she asks, even though his mind was currently somewhere else.

As soon as he said that, the fire in Mikasa's finger suddenly evaporates, her evil smile turned to a grin of interest and gloomy.

"You mean Historia of the royal Reiss family?" she clarified, her tone filled with suspicion.

"Yeah." He said as he snap back from reality.

Crossing both her arms now, she looks at him and with a tone of sadness and bored she said, "Well if it's her, it would be quite easy. I would even bet that you won't be able to marry her even if you won't do anything."

"And why is that?" He asks with a questionable look.

"That's because that girl and Ymir, 'The Witch In The Center Forest' love each other. And you see, that girl, once she wants something she would get it even if it would kill her." She answered as memories of a certain freckled black-hair woman went to visit her in her forest and ask for something.

In the other hand, Levi recalled the story about the witch who lives in the Kentro forest, the forest located directly at the middle of the land, above the Reiss Kingdom, earning her the title, 'The Witch In The Center Forest'. If the witch was not known to be playing with the people who came in that forest, then he would definitely believe that the princess and that witch are lovers as their kingdom and the forest is just near.

"Why do you say so?" He asks with a doubt tone, clearly not believing her.

Mikasa rested her hands behind her head as she shifted her stares from him into the lake at their side.

"That 'witch' you see came here to visit me one time. She wanted to be a human boy to be with the princess of the Reiss Kingdom and thought that I could help her since I'm the only high-level witch she knows about..." she said as her eyes stares blankly at the water, allowing her memories of that fateful encounter go to her.

"Then what happened?"

She hesitated a bit, not knowing if she should tell or not. Bu with a deep sigh she continued the story.

"Well technically, she's not really a pure witch like me but just a curse witch but sti-"

"Curse witch?" he cut her off, as his curiosity got him.

"Ah, well. Some enchantress who are high level class like me, has been gifted the right to turn someone into a witch/wizard –or as you human say curse. Apparently that girl was curse by a wizard who got angry at her for overestimating immortality, so that wizard decided to teach her a lesson."

"Continue."

"I may be a rare, high-level witch, but the only person allowed to dismiss magic is the person who did it or the mother witch who has the power to change fates' desires. But I'm neither of those, so of course I... I told her I can't help her." She continued her speech before she created a rock at her hands and throws it at the lake.

"But can't you turn creatures into humans? You did it before so why not now?" Levi said remembering how she changes some animal into human when they first met.

She just shrugs her head and answered him.

"Turning a curse witch into a human is a different story, as it would consider dismissing the magic of the sorceress, that's why if I do it to her my spell would be pointless as it only follows to those two people. So in the end, I can only help them by helping them give birth to a child that is their own blood and tell them some hints where that wizard that curses her can be found."

Levi glances at her face and ask once more time, "Why not tell her if you know where?"

That's when Mikasa shifter her gazed at the man, getting inch closer to face him. With a weak smile she answered, "That girl was curse, until she realised what the wizard that curse her want to teach her, she would never be able to find him, that just how curse works."

Mikasa now cupped his cheeks with her hands, and sooner caress it.

"Don't worry about it Levi, even with that your wedding would have 100% chance that it would be ruined as the Reiss King would not want a crazy 'witch' to destroy their kingdom."

"I could still be married to other princess, you know." He protested, as he stares at the beautiful eyes in front of him, clearly mesmerized by it.

"Then we'll make sure you'll become the king when that time comes, so once you're a king you'll be able to marry the one you'll love."

"What if I already found that one?" As soon as he said that Levi's eyes widen, surprise at what he said that should only have been kept for his mind.

Mikasa shared the expression with only a bit mix of grief at it which was one of the reasons that shock her.

"T-then I guess I'll make a way to make you and t-that p-person to be t-together." She said croakily.

Levi put his hands at her cheeks, he did not know what came over to him, but whatever it is _, he likes it._

"Then what if it's you?"

Mikasa's sparkling eyes widen as he have never seen before. Before she could reply, Levi put his lips at her.

Once parted, he said those magical words, "You don't know how much I fell for you since we met."

Mikasa smiled and for a moment she removes the voices in her mind that reason her that this was all wrong and just enjoyed those seconds as she answered him with those words.

"And you don't know how much you drive me crazy."

They kissed again, deeply this time, not one wanting to stop.


	3. Day 3

**Tarot Cards – The Hierophant and The Hermit**

 **THE HIEROPHANT / "He has his processes, his plans, and his routines. He helps all that he can through structured guidance."**

 **THE HERMIT / "He resides in the darkness of solitude. He finds comfort in his reflection."**

 **Finally I passed this on time –well not really if you base my timeline but... Who cares?**

 **Well without further interruption here ya' go.**

* * *

In a narrow room illuminated only by a wall lamp and a muted TV, a boy was playing chess to himself.

The boy was alone in his room; he has no one to play than himself, he moves the horse chess piece in the board swiftly, trying to defend himself from his own attack, as he did, he accidentally step on the remote of the TV, causing the flat screen to suddenly voice out its sound.

"France's military launched 'massive' retaliatory airstrikes against Islamic State sites in Syria on Sunday night. Would this action would give vengeance from the recent tourist attack in France or would this be just another mistake they have done?"

'How stupid.' He thought to himself as he stares at news caster at the TV that was across from his room.

Human's activities, wars, political debate, society, for him all of those are stupid, something humans just created to see themself fall.

That's why he locks himself at his room, wanting nothing from human stupid stuff. He was already content at how he lives by doing his old routine again and again, he was content with his reflection and imagination being his companion as long as in this world, everything was peaceful and calm. _Until she came in and change it._

Shifting his gaze back to the board in front of him, without looking he press a button on the remote with only his toes and once he felt the light of the TV disappeared, with only his one foot, he quickly shove the remote aside.

The room went back to its silent once again; the sound of the air conditioner making artificial cold air went music to his ear as he continued the game with only the dim-brightness of the wall lamp behind him as his guiding light.

An evil smirk forms at his lips as sounds of pieces clashing together and then falls down from the floor went music to his ear.

Sooner, only few pieces left, putting his hand at his chin as he thinks what move he should do next.

Decided that he'll move the horse, he was about to grab it when the sound of the door opens exposing bright lights and two figures, casting shadows at his dim-light room.

"Levi, sweetie, we have a guest." An old feminine voice said.

The boy quickly glances at where the voice can be founded.

There beside the door, he saw his parents smiling at him, but it was not them that his eyes got struck with curiosity, it was the young girl behind them, black meets black as the girl stares back at her.

"Levi, this lady behind me is Mikasa, she's our friend's daughter." His dad said, introducing the girl beside him.

"Her parents are here too, so we decided to let you two kids play while we prepare for dinner, so please be kind with her." Her mother continued.

Her mom glances from the girl again, as she continued her speech with a sweet serene voice, "Mikasa, this is my son Levi, please take care of him."

Mikasa silently nods, tugging her red scarf as she bravely enter the room, as she did so, his parents' leaves and close the door, leaving them two behind.

Without any adult, Levi gazed at her more darkly as he ordered her with a cold heartless tone.

"Go watch some stupid channels at the TV there; don't even bother talking to me once you're at it."

Shrugging his shoulder, he continued to play but was stop for a while when a cold sharp heartless voice almost identical with him answered him.

"Even if you didn't say that, I would just do that."

He sneakily, secretly stares at her, and saw her went to his mini-living room.

Going back to his game, he shrugs his shoulder, and decided that he'll pretend that none of the events happens.

About to move the horse again, he grabs it and move it forward but as he did so a voice suddenly appear.

"That's clearly a wrong move, midget."

His eyes snap back at her, glaring daggers at her.

"And I thought you said you won't talk to me." He stated rather questioned.

"I just can't help it, seeing a stupid move in front of my eyes."

Rolling his eyes, he changes the subject and asks, "Why are you watching me play anyway when I told you to watch TV?"

The girl just shrugs her shoulders, and before answering him, she knelt down near him and grabs the remote at the floor.

Standing up, she looks back at him, letting him see the remote as she answer.

"I won't waste my time watching a stupid fight between a player by itself, I'm here for the remote."

Levi shifted his gaze back at the board; irritation is crystal clear in his face.

He spectate the board again, wondering what the girl saw that he did not. Sighing, with his gaze still at the board, getting his courage he ask.

"And why is this 'wrong move'?"

The girl stop at her tracks, getting back near the man, she said, "That's because if you move that, then the opponent would be able to checkmate you."

"Huh?"

The girl put her hand at her forehead and then sits at the empty chair in front of him.

"Try moving it."

The boy obliged and did his move.

Once he did, the girl quickly ate it with her rock and with a sweet evil voice; she said her famous line that she always says when she won, "Checkmate."

A moment pass by, the girl not wanting the silence break the ice and explained the situation.

"The rock is protected by the bishop here, so your king can't eat it, and its places where it can move are already checked, so this is checkmate."

"Then what should I have move?"

"Well, the only possible move that can get you out of this is by sacrificing your queen. But if you're asking what your wrong move is, it's when you didn't even find a way to block or ate this bishop that is completely in a station where it could check you... Well then, if that's all then I would watch already." She said as she stand up and fixes her scarf, but as soon as she was about to step, he stops her.

"Wait!"

"What now?" the girl asks, staring back at him.

Levi didn't know what it was, but for the first time in his life, he felt alive and jubilant at the thought that he can finally play at someone like him but this time more realistic.

"Could... Could you play with me?"

The girl smiles at him. Sitting back at the chair she answered him.

"I would love to."

The two kids played chess until dinner, each of them secretly happy to know that finally they have met someone like them self.


	4. Day 4

**WHEEL OF FORTUNE / "It spins in the direction of good fortune and luck."**

 **TEMPERANCE / "It brings a balance between air, water, and fire."**

 **STRENGTH / "From within her comes the strength that will triumph over all."**

 **Part 2 of day 2 short story.**

 **A Past event before they confessed.**

 **And yeah I decided to put a special guest from Gravity Falls. Probably would make a Fanfic of it soon.**

 **I was rushing to do this, sorry in advance.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 _Back from the beginning, when the Earth was still being created, the Goddess of magic or known as Mother Witch decided to contribute in the world by creating necromancers that would protect the Earth._

 _Each one of this necromancer or now proclaimed as Wizards and Witches were created differently to each other; each was given different task and power, especially the last one._

 _The last one to be created purely as a necromancer was based on the Goddess itself but younger, the now witch, was given a black long hair reaching to her waist, her eyes as black as her hair, lips as red as a human blood._

 _Her power was unlike the rest, for her powers were unlimited, only stopping the powers right now was the Goddess itself and the Magic Rules she made._

 _Once finish, the witch opened her eyes for the first time to look at its creator that made the Goddess happy as she watch her creation comes alive._

 _Then finally, she composes herself and after she did, she gave the girl some information about the world, magic, powers, and about her._

 _"My dear child, as the last necromancer to be created with my hands, I hereby call you Mikasa the Extremus Supermus. Now go forth and protect the area assign for you."_

 _"But how would I know what area I'm going to protect?" The recently witch asks the form in front of her._

 _"You'll know it once you're in Earth, now go, the first necromancer, Dipper Pines the Duximus Animus, awaits you."_

 _The girl bows while she holds her white dress and answers her wish._

 _"If that's what You, the Goddess of magic, the Mother Witch who created me wants, then I'll do it."_

 _Then after that the girl went in to the portal at her back and as soon as she did bright light engulfs her._

 _Then as her body went to Earth, the mark of the first generation witch, the ones created by the Goddess itself making them purest witch of all generation ends._

 _And as the girl open her eyes, she understand her situation well, that she's the last first generation necromancer._

 ** _The Goddess of magic creation was done._**

* * *

The witch was mad. _Very mad._

Her dress was covered in bloods, her hair that used to be long, was change to short from the witch's thought that it might get her caught with it.

 _But none of it matters now._

Dead bodies were scattered everywhere, bloods spilling out anywhere, including her.

She glared at her hands sacredly as she steps back.

"No... No!" she screamed. As she was about to step back, something stop her.

She stares at the dead body behind her and shriek as she kneel down.

Blood... there were bloods anywhere.

Her hands were shaking as she stare disbelief at it... It was her fault.

She remembered it all too well how her three powers got wild earlier at the war.

The _heavy rain_ drops suddenly burst out, making the humans vision unclear as they bump into each other and kill each one.

Then a _tornado_ comes in wrecking them all.

Not contented, with a snap of her fingers, an _unordinary red fire_ burst out at the tornado, burning all those who are trapped in the tornado.

And while this happens, she... She was just staring with delight at it.

She can't believe it.

She can't move, she was too shock at the scene that have played out.

Sure she has killed, but it was never in this intensity and never like this.

She always tries to make it fair and square.

Because of her tiredness, she was able to do it.

They have died because of it.

She can no longer trust herself and her powers, they're too powerful. Powerful to do this.

Just so, the rain drops again, a tornado formed out and soon fires were dancing within the tornado.

She close her eyes, she doesn't want to see anymore.

"Shh... I'm here."

She suddenly stops at her track as she heard that voice.

It was a man's voice, a familiar one.

"Don't cry, I'm here."

She glances in front of her to see a man hugging her.

"L-Levi? How-"

"Shhh... I'm here anymore, so just relax." He said cutting her off.

Mikasa nodded and put her head at his chest, letting herself hear the heartbeats of the man.

The man was caressing her back in circles with his hands, trying to relax the girl and stop her from crying.

Soon the weather became nice again, the tornado was gone, all was there was the bright sun and the hot air that pass by, the bodies and blood were gone and instead it was replace by a lake.

She closed her eyes, feeling that she was able to calm down. Opening her eyes again she saw herself back at the forest, and there, Levi was hugging her.

"L-Levi?" As soon as he heard her voice, he parted from her, making Mikasa want to cling more.

"Are you alright? I came to visit you but notice that you're crying while asleep, so I decided to calm you." He said to her, sincerity was in his eyes.

Mikasa just smiled at him and answered.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine just had this memories of my past. Thank you for making me calm down. It works."

In return, Levi nodded with a smile on his lips he said, "I'm glad."

Sitting properly, she realizes that she was in her tree houses where she put her toys.

She sighed before she breaks the ice.

"I'm so sorry if you need to see me like that. If you want, how about I read your fortune then?"

"You know that?" He asked with his one eyebrow rose.

"I'm witch." She answered shrugging her shoulders.

"Now, do you want it or not? Your hand." she continued.

Levi just breathes heavily as he gave his hand.

Mikasa quickly look at it and said what she saw.

"Good fortune and luck is coming your ways, especially in love. Well aren't you lucky?"

"What can I say? I'm a lucky-magnet." He said with a teasing voice.

Mikasa laugh at his retort. And soon both of them played and tease until the darkness covered the sun.


	5. Day 5

**DEATH / "She sings a tune that marks the end."**

 **THE TOWER / "A change in the wind that brings forth new beginnings."**

 **JUDGMENT / "Answer the call of the awakening sounds of the universe."**

 **After event of chapter 76 of SnK.**

 **I'm also using the theory that Mikasa has a power of time, calling her a time coordinate, making Eren titan coordinate.**

 **Well, this story is like how chapter 76 should be but then Mikasa time back and made some improvements to win.**

 **Oh and the song is Ili-Ili Tulog Anay. It's a Philippine lullaby; I don't have any other songs I can think that suits the scene, this song fits the most than the rest, so yeah.**

 **Also Mikasa learned it from her dad. Do she knows the meaning of the song? A little.**

 **Hope you like it!**

* * *

End.

It was ending already.

Humanity lost from the titans, or should I say from the titan shifter.

They lost the fight.

 _They lost._

Those who still are conscious know that.

In the bloody battlefield, dead and injured people are scattered -except for _one_.

The girl watches the view of Eren losing to the titan shifters. But then, it was not completely a lost, after all, if they didn't handle all the coordinates, then it's still a lost for them.

 _'Time would repeat and repeat, if they don't handle me, the time coordinate, after all.'_ The girl grinned at her thought.

"M-Mik-kasssa, h-help."

She glances below to see a certain blond hair guy covered in his blood near her boots.

She bent down to take a good look at him, messing his hair with his hands, tears suddenly falls at her eyes.

"I'm sorry Armin, but no help can keep you or me alive. But don't worry, things would restart once again. And I'll make sure I'll change it. So you can sleep now."

Armin gave a confuse look not knowing what she meant.

"W-What do you mean Mikasa?"

"I...I always have the power to control time at my will." She confessed seeing as he'll soon forget about it.

"Huh?"

"Just go to sleep now, Armin. Everything would be alright."

His friend smile one last time, and before sleeping he whispered, "I trust you."

Mikasa's tears went to the lifeless body. The world was at slow pace at her order, she at least wants to say goodbyes to people she dear, people that would soon forget her.

Moving the body away from her, she stands up and using her 3DMG, she travel miles away to go to the injured man near the beast titan.

Soon things would go back in time, and no one would remember her, including _him_.

"Mikasa?" The guy's eyes widen as his vision saw Mikasa going near her, he was confused why Mikasa was there and why the titans were so slow getting her.

"Shh... Don't talk _Levi_."

Mikasa hugged the man in front of her. Soon her lover would forgot her again as things would restart.

She already found a way how to win, but if she does it she would never be with him in this life of her. But it was a risk she would take for humanity's sake.

"I...Before time goes back and repeat once again... I just wanted you to know how much I love you that even if were separated, you would still forever be in my heart... I wuld forever love you... Even if you dont.."

Levi didn't know what to do with his lover crying in front of him. He wanted to wipe the tears off her, but his arms are badly wounded that he can't even move it. But he didn't want her like that, sad.

"M-Mikasa..."

"Shh." Mikasa hissed at him putting her pointy finger at his lips to silent him.

"Go to sleep and soon you'll wake up feeling nothing." She continued, her eyes teary as she felt the titan's hand near her.

Putting the man at her legs to let it rest, she sings a lullaby her father sung to her when her mom was away.

 _"Ili-ili, tulog anay, wala diri imong Nanay, kadto tienda bakal papay, ili-ili, tulog anay."_

And once the titan grabs her, still calm, she mouthed Levi something before she disappears.

 _'I love you.'_

* * *

Roars of happiness can be heard at the Shiganshina District.

They have won. Soldiers, injured or wounded shout in victory. Finally they have won. Now humanity can advance further.

"Good job, Eren!"

"Thanks, Hange." The boy said with tired and exhausted in his voice. He just defeated the titan shifters after all.

As soon as he went out of the titan and came to the top of the wall people came to congratulate him making him shy at the attention given.

But then he felt like _someone_ was missing, he quickly gazed the place, hoping to find a girl with black hair and red scarf.

Failing to find her, he went to Armin and asks, "Hey Armin, where's Mikasa?"

"E-Eren you're here!" He greeted back nervously.

Something was off, and Eren knew that. He knows him for a long time that's why with his nervousness and avoiding of the topic, he already gets the idea. But he didn't want to believe at it.

"No, it can't be! Mikasa is... She's strong."

"I...I'm sorry Eren but I never saw her again, the last time I saw her she was fighting some titan... Perhaps she... she-"

"No she's not dead, I know it! I can feel it... She's still alive somewhere..."

Armin hugs him as tears in both of their eyes starting to fall.

For once, they did not care about the surrounding, how some of their close friends also cried silently looking at them, realizing the news.

This should be the day when Eren would be happy that they have win, that he can prove Mikasa that he can protect himself and her... but now with her gone, is it still be the same?

She gazed quietly at the crowd; how she wish to hug them both and tell them she's fine.

But she can't, not right now. In order to fully win this war against _them_ , she'll need to fake her death and kill them face by face. No running anymore.

She tugged her hood to hide her face, not wanting anyone to know who she is or where she is.

Wiping the tears out of her face, she sings to calm her heart.

 _"Ili-ili, tulog anay..."_

About to go to the crowd, he suddenly froze once he heard the familiar song and the _voice_.

Switching his direction, he maneuverers his 3DMG to the direction he wanted to scout.

 _"...Wala diri imong Nana..."_

In the opposite direction of the crowd, in one of the roofs, there he saw a figure sitting.

 _"...Kadto tienda bakal papay..."_

The as he was near, the figure stands up and went to the side of the chimney anchor. But just as he went to its side, there was nobody in there, only the last line of the song.

 _"Ili-ili, tulog anay."_


	6. Day 6

**THE DEVIL / "Material things, pleasures, lust, and desire drive him."**

 **THE LOVERS / "Their souls entwine as they look into each other's eyes."**

 **THE HANGED MAN / "He waits patiently as he sacrifices something in the process."**

 **Stripper!Levi**

 **This is so short, so sorry. Got tired.**

 **But I still hope you'll like it.**

* * *

It's been two day already.

 _Her friends say that she'll surely come back as she was not the type to leave without goodbyes._

 _And he believes them, after all he know this by heart._

 _He didn't care how much time he'll wait, as long as it was for her... Just for her._

 _The darkness was swallowing up the sun already, normally at the late time like this, he would be working at the strip club as pleasure and lust drives him._

 _But he quitted his job for her, knowing it would be best for them. But clubs was not that bad, after all he met her at that place._

 _He could never forget those eyes that stare blankly at him._

Loud noises, people screaming for pleasure, the smell of alcohol as people dance crazily at the floor, she swear to God that she would never go here again.

In the first place she would have never come in here, if it wasn't for her friends that force her. But then she could have avoided it, that's why it was a mystery for her on how they made her wear a sexy dress and go to the club.

"Mikasa!" Mikasa snap back to reality once a certain blonde guy was shouting her name.

"Yes, Armin?" She asks as she rubs her eyes.

"Geez Mikasa, I don't understand how you can just doze in this noisy place." Sasha remarked.

Armin just ignores her comment and continued, "We're wondering what drinks you would want."

"Water, I still have a job to do tomorrow."

"Well water it is." Armin said in the waitress, the waitress leaves leaving a wink at Eren who shrugs at the thought.

Ignoring what the waitress did, he glance at me and said something to encourage me.

"Listen up Mikasa, for this time being, just forget your works for once and live your life as you want to be, you know like they say, YOLO."

Mikasa glance back at him, smiling weekly at the brunette guy as she thanks him for caring for her.

Just as Mikasa was about to ask what to enjoy inside, a voice of cold and sweet with hint of seduction suddenly appeared.

 _"So it seems that our performance tonight didn't impress you, huh? Then how about I change it?"_

Then suddenly a man went to the stage, men and women started to roar and yell his name.

"Levi! It's Levi!"

Levi grins at them before the music starts, both dancers at the stage started dancing together as the melody hits the tune, and both are presence.

But Levi's mind was in a different place as he dances when he saw those cold black eyes staring lazily at his.

For someone reason, he cannot get his eyes off her, he was attracted to her, it was like his soul was intertwined with her.

As the dance goes on, his eye was still lock at her, his co-worker and some people noticing it.

"What's going on Levi?" His partner asks, worried and concern at her tone as she hide her face with his.

"I don't know I... I want to get her."

The woman's eyes gone wide at what he admitted, but it was soon gone as soon as it was there. _She already realizes why._

They continued the performance, with Levi still gazing t her direction. The woman was not looking anymore and was just busy drinking her water.

Then as they end the performance, a new song came in as he step down the stage and went to her.

Black meets black as she gazed back at his eyes. Just as he was about to be close, she suddenly stand up and was about to go to the exit when he suddenly stop her.

"And where do you think you're going? Hmm..." He asks with the microphone at his hands.

Quickly and swiftly he grabs her waist to see her face clearly.

 _And before she could react, he suddenly put his lips at her._

Soon, after that day, he learned that they were neighbours and he didn't waste his time as he court the woman every day.

That's why he decided to leave the dark world he used to live and start a new one with her.

That was why last two days ago, he decided to leave it all.

It was for her, the woman who means a lot to him than anything. The woman he loved at first sight.

But after that, he discovered that she left the city and went to another place.

Her friends kept saying that it was an emergency and she would surely come back.

He shakes off his head as he heard the knock on his door. Looking at the peephole, a huge grin flash at his face, she was there, right outside the door.

He opened the door as fast as he and as soon as it opens, he hugged her.

"Mikasa!"

The woman hugged back at the man crying in happiness.

"I realized something, while I was away from you."

"What's that?"

"I love you."


	7. Day 7

**THE MOON / "The heavenly body gives birth to illusions and dreams."**

 **THE STAR / "She embodies the giver of hope in our lives."**

 **THE SUN / "The sun illuminates the path to happiness and good tidings."**

 **This is super short, for I can't think of anything anymore. Forgive me.**

* * *

A voice of a baby crying in the hands of his mother can be heard at one of the rooms in the hospital.

Tears fell off at the mother's eyes as she look at her son happily. Finally, she has a new family once again.

"Mikasa."

She glance up at her husband with a huge grin forming her lips.

"Levi!" She shouted as she went to hug him while holding the baby. Once they separated she let the father see their son, "What should we name him?" she continued.

He took the baby out of her arms and put him at his, he watch as their son sleep peacefully at his arms.

"Magnus, his name shall be Magnus." He answered.

The married couple cuddle a bit, but in their mind they knew that this child would be the start that would bring them happiness to the path of a wonderful dream –no, it may not be wonderful but they both know that wherever they'll go next, it would be where happiness is.

'And it's all thanks to you, my love.' The man thought as he kiss his nod.

 _This is just the beginning._


End file.
